Sky
by musicalfreak86
Summary: Sometimes, worries can take the form of dreams. Callie/Erica


_I did this a little while back for an event over at the community **erica_callie** on livejournal. Based on the song "Sky" by Joshua Radin & Ingrid Michaelson.  
I don't own anything. =(_

_

* * *

_Erica stood at the front desk finishing some charts that needed filling out before she could start work. She rubbed her temple with one hand, trying to ward off the headache that was fast approaching. It was only 8:00, and already she knew that her day was not going to improve. So far, nothing had happened that made her feel that getting out of bed had been worthwhile.

That morning, while trying to find her clothes, she had managed to hit her foot on the dresser in her room. The time she spent trying to examine her foot, which she could tell would soon be a lovely shade of blue, had made her late to work. She hadn't had time to make coffee, so she had bought some at the hospital. She hadn't gotten to drink any of it, however, because as soon as the vendor had handed it to her, an over-eager intern had bumped into her while rushing past, resulting in most of the hot coffee going down the leg of her scrub pants.

By now, she was just about ready to give up. But, knowing she couldn't just crawl back into bed like she wanted to, she headed to her locker in search of a spare pair of scrub pants. True to the day she was having, she didn't have any, resulting in a search through the hospital for another pair. She found some, but they were quite a few sizes too big for her, making her have to pull the drawstring tight, and leaving her feeling like an idiot.

So here she was, sitting at the desk, filling out charts that had not really surprised her, due to her luck so far, wearing what felt like blue clown pants, with her foot still throbbing from the morning.

Finishing the final chart, she got up, hoping to check the surgical board before heading off to check on patients. Before she could reach it, however, she spotted Callie approaching from down the hall. She smiled, thinking that maybe her day was picking up afterall, but the look on Callie's face told her otherwise.

"Erica," Callie said once she had reached her. "I need to talk to you." She took her arm and led her to a nearby on-call room, where she shut the door and leaned against it. Erica stood and waited as Callie took a deep breath. "What I wanted to say was...I thought I should..." she paused and took another shaky breath, her face taking on a slightly pained expression. "Erica, we can't see each other anymore," she blurted, visibly wincing as soon as the words left her mouth.

Erica looked up, eyes wide. Surely she must have heard wrong. "What?" Callie finally met her gaze, and Erica noticed with a jolt that there were tears in her eyes. She watched as Callie reached up and brushed them away with her palm.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't see you anymore. George did this to me, and now I'm doing it to you, and I can't keep it up. There's-there's someone else."

Erica dropped her gaze to the floor, no longer able to look Callie in the eye. "Who?" she asked, quietly.

There was a long pause before Callie said, just as quietly, "Mark Sloan."

After a few more moments of silence, Erica pushed past Callie and left the on-call room, ignoring the sounds of her pleading for them to still be friends. She entered her office, not allowing the tears to fall until she was sure the door was shut and locked.

*****

When Erica Hahn awoke suddenly to a dimly lit bedroom, it took her a few seconds to realize that she was not in her office at the hospital. Soon after this revelation, she also noticed that she was in her bed, and, more importantly, was not alone. As the details of her nightmare rushed back and became clear in her mind, she couldn't help but yank the covers back to be sure that the person sleeping next to her was who she hoped it would be.

Next to her, Callie Torres let out a feeble moan that would normally make her laugh, and tried to pull the blankets back over herself. Erica relinquished the covers and breathed a sigh of relief, flopping back down against the pillow.

"I just had the worst nightmare," she groaned, rubbing her eyes. She rolled over to face Callie, who was blinking blearily in response to the sudden, rude awakening.

"I'm sorry," Callie yawned, slowly adjusting to her rough transition from dreamland to consciousness. She shifted so Erica could curl against her, smiling when she felt her nuzzle against her neck. Erica held tight, still trying to pull herself completely from the dream and reassure herself that Callie really was there. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I dreamt that you left me for Sloan."

"Oh," Callie remarked, having expected to hear a details of a dream about some horrendous surgery going completely wrong. She sighed and held Erica tighter. "I wouldn't do that."

"I know," Erica replied. "But I worry anyway. You seemed so nervous when we first started dating, and I guess some of my uncertainty carried over from that. I'm capable of clingy too."

Callie sighed, and gently ran a hand through Erica's blonde hair. "At the beginning, I had doubts. I had never done this before, and I was scared." She nudged at Erica until she looked up. "I don't doubt us anymore. I'm completely into this, and you're not getting rid of me." She grinned at Erica, who smiled back. "You know, about a week ago, right after we had our first fight, I had my own nightmare that this handsome, kick-ass, cardio surgeon came and stole you from me."

Erica frowned, thinking. "Was that the day you cornered me and practically forced me into the on-call room?"

Callie blushed, "Yeah."

Erica grinned, "And I thought that was just make-up sex." Her expression turned serious and she reached up to touch Callie's cheek. "I wouldn't leave you either. Not even for a handsome, kick-ass, cardio surgeon. Besides, I'm the only kick-ass cardio surgeon around here."

Callie smirked, leaning in to kiss her. "Love you."

"I love you too."

They snuggled down under the covers, enjoying a few more hours of quiet with one another until they had to get up for work.

And over Callie's shoulder, Erica could see the sunrise and blue sky out the window.


End file.
